fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
BigPRX
Description Sample Spam Messages From: Carey Navarro Date: 2008/11/6 Subject: Gaining inches the easy way As advertised on TV and FHM. Rediscover your male verve and virility, with the same product as seen on TV and FHm. Results indicate 97% of men report rapid growth within weeks. http://mediccarworld.cn/ >> Gain 3 + inches in just weeks >> Thicker, more muscular manhood >> Massive amount of ejaculate. Studies show that women find intense pleasure and come more easily when their partners have larger tools. You BiggerDick Dream * ROCK SOLID hardness that feels bigger, wider and fuller (to you and to HER) * THROBBING powerful blood flow to thePenis * ALL-NIGHT staying power You can't go wrong. It's doctor and herbalist endorsed It's used and recommended bySex industry professionals http://vwqs.ulthe.cn False Claims Secure Sockets Layer From the "Privacy Policy" page We work to protect the security of your information during transmission by using the software, which encrypts information you input. When you take an order to check-out, however, the page requesting your credit card details is clearly using http, not https. But the images on the page pretend that it is secure. image:bigPRX_NotSSL.jpg Other Claims As with literally every other type of "male enhancement" website promoted by illegally-sent spam messages, this one also makes a series of utterly false and erroneous claims, and features the same fractured English throughout the site that we've all come to expect from illegal spammers and their sponsors. Benefits of having big and handsome Penis As it is seen in world researches, nearly 65 % of all women believe that big penis is significant benefit of man. Almost every woman dreams about the medicine which can make their man's penis bigger. Women confess that big penis is a grandiose guarantee on wonderful love making and multiple orgasms. If a man has big penis he will have self-assertion. His eyes are full of sexual energy and passion. Women see it and draw their attention to such kind of man. Man with big penis has big success among female sex. Some of you can say that big manhood is not enough to catch and awake her interest. Yes, you are right but big penis involves commutability, positiveness, sense of humor, confidence and other traits of man's man. Let's imagine... Woman lies on the sunny beach and gets a tan. Suddenly she notices the man who comes out of the ocean in tight-fitting swimming trunks and something interesting bulges out of these wonderful trunks. She thinks khow it would be grateful to make the acquaintance. She even can imagine his naked body and big penis. So, if he comes she will surely agree to meet. Nowadays science is full of improvements in all possible fields including medicine. Today medicine can provide safety, top quality and effective medications. If you are a men who suffers from little penis it will be easy to fix such problem. You needn't a surgery. You need BigPRX, miracle capsules with miracle enlargement effect. It's only on sites promoting such bogus products that we see the word "miracle" thrown around so freely. Nowhere on the site is their any mention of the actual research and development of this "product", nor is there any mention of clinical trials, manufacturing process, or other elements which would lend even a hint of credibility to these claims. Their testimonials, as we've seen with other sites of this caliber, also seem to have been written by the same person: I just want to write down and share my feelings. BigPRX is my solution! First of all, it is herbal preparation and safety in all means. Not only my penis was increased but also my self-appraisal. Don't miss your chance and good luck! Scott It is important to note that there is an otherwise legitimately marketed product named "Big PrX" available at http://www.bigprx.com. That site features links to Cloud Nine Lifestyle, an affiliate program which has a very strict anti-spam policy. Inbound spam sent on their behalf was immediately responded to when reported. Any of the illegally-spammed sites this wiki entry references tend to feature Chinese-registered domains, hosted in China, whose order forms feature no security of any sort. By comparison, the bigprx.com site does have valid Secure Sockets Layer (https) processing at checkout, using secure.cloudninelifestyle.com, which has a security certificate issued by Godaddy. Searching for "Cloud Nine Lifestyle" http://www.c9network.com/ c9network.com does lead to a site which provides information and ordering for "Premium Herbal Supplements". "Products include Super Strength 800mg Hoodia, HGH Releaser, and bigPRX" as shown in the thumbnail image. thumb|Cloud Nine Affiliate Programs The sites which we've seen promoted using illegal spam and the Chinese domains and hosting feature a variety of icons which claim "World Shipping", "Live Support Online" and "As See On TV" (sic). The so-called "live" support is in fact an email contact form which apparently doesn't do anything with the information posted. (Although, as usual, it's highly likely that this information is used in further spam campaigns, or sold to fellow spammers..) The "genuine" BigPRX site features easy-to-verify contact information, an extensive customer support section, and even a blog. Cloud Nine Lifestyle has been very forthcoming with information about their company, and appear to be very proactive in shutting down affiliates who spam. Their brand is still being damaged by the work of these other rogue spammers with their knock-off versions of these sites. The majority of this wiki entry will primarily deal with details of the Rogue spam operation, whose source is unknown. It is not wise to report these spamvertised domains to Cloud Nine Lifestyle as this spam is separate from their affiliate program, however if you do receive spam which references Cloud Nine or bigprx.com directly, those should indeed be reported to Cloud Nine. Hosting and Domain Registration As of this writing (Nov. 11, 2008) yourbiggerpenis.com is hosted on ip address 200.206.183.147, located in Sao Paulo, Brasil. Domain Name: YOURBIGGERPENIS.COM Registrar: HICHINA ZHICHENG TECHNOLOGY LTD. Whois Server: grs.hichina.com Referral URL: http://www.net.cn Name Server: NS1.DOMAINWEBNET.COM Name Server: NS2.SENIORDOMAINWORLD.COM Status: ok Updated Date: 29-oct-2008 Creation Date: 29-oct-2008 Expiration Date: 29-oct-2009 The domain was registered using fake contact information: Domain Name ..................... yourbiggerpenis.com Name Server ..................... ns1.domainwebnet.com ns2.seniordomainworld.com Registrant ID ................... hc123364543-cn Registrant Name ................. Donita Santos Registrant Organization ......... Donita Santos Registrant Address .............. 4724 Mulberry Lane Registrant City ................. Fort Lauderdale Registrant Province/State ....... FL Registrant Postal Code .......... 33301 Registrant Country Code ......... US Registrant Phone Number ......... +1.5618194206 - Registrant Fax .................. +1.5618194206 - Registrant Email ................ DonitaJSantos@missiongossip.com Spammed domain is a throwaway chinese-hosted bp domain: http://vwqs.ulthe.cn/ Which redirects to the target website: http://yourbiggerpenis.com/ Which loads the site as a frame http://yourbiggerpenis.com/www/vtshl/?cmpid=734&affid=5659 This exposes the spam campaign id and affiliate id. Images, css and other items are hosted on an illegally hijacked public host: http://67.215.231.212/Om5quaey/76/images/logo.gif Credit cards are validated in real time, in shocking contrast to most spamvertised websites. However (unsurprisingly) absolutely no secure server is in place. This resembles a lot of what we've seen in use by two other sponsors of this type of bogus product: Bulker.biz and Glavmed. However the actual sponsor is, as of this writing, unknown. Sponsor Organization At this time it is unknown who the sponsor affiliate program is behind this type of spam. However the form layout on the spamvertised websites resembles those found on many Gang Productions websites such as International Rx. Further investigation is ongoing. A list of typical BigPRX sites registered with TODAYNIC.COM in the PRC (removed in November 2008) businessdoctorglobal.cn cappadocworld.cn carbankautocenter.cn cardoctorautorepair.cn carvantageauto.cn chinanewmedical.cn clowndoctorworld.cn computerdocworld.cn computermediccar.cn docoglobal.cn doctorcarbot.cn doctorcarfix.cn doctorcaronline.cn doctorcarroen.cn doctorcarvinstein.cn doctordictateworld.cn doctoritplanet.cn doctorofworld.cn doctorpatientplanet.cn doctorplanetclinic.cn doctorworldmarkets.cn doctorworldweb.cn edocglobal.cn edocworld.cn enewdoctor.cn enewmed.cn finefreshmed.cn firemedinternational.cn freshmedat.cn freshmedguide.cn freshmedservice.cn furnituremediccar.cn greatburnmed.cn greatmediccar.cn greatnewmed.cn greatworldwar.cn greenvillefiremed.cn happycarautosales.cn idocworld.cn latestdirect.cn latestmedsite.cn latestmedworld.cn latestmedinfo.cn lawrencefiremed.cn legaldocworld.cn madocinternational.cn martincarauto.cn medic-activ-international.cn medicalertonline.cn medicalsupdirect.cn medicauto.cn mediccaraccident.cn mediccarinsurance.cn mediccarrentals.cn mediccarsite.cn mediccarworld.cn The name servers that provide access to these sites are on domains signature-dns-server.com and domainwebcity.com, where * signature-dns-server.com is sponsored by ICANN accredited registrar ONLINENIC.COM in PRC * domainwebcity.com is sponsored by ICANN accredited registrar HICHINA ZHICHENG TECHNOLOGY LTD in the PRC The IP address of the spammed BigPRX sites was recorded in November 2008 as 192.117.252.140. This address is administered from a company in Israel with the following publicly listed contact details person: Meytal Mizrahi address: Smile Internet Gold - LTD. address: Alexander Yanai 1 address: Petah-Tikva address: Israel phone: +972-3-9398005 fax-no: +972-57-7975005 abuse-mailbox: abuse@smile.net.il Another hosting IP address recorded in November was 200.206.216.84 which is administered from Brazil: owner: TELECOMUNICACOES DE SAO PAULO S.A. - TELESP ownerid: 002.558.157/0001-62 responsible: Administraçao Rede IP TELESP e-mail: gestaoip@telefonica.com.br person: Alicia Bernarda Contreras Lamas e-mail: security@telesp.net.br Newer sites found in spam on November 16, hosted on an IP 200.206.183.147 in Brazil: thepainmedication.com.es theoriginalfeeling.com.es Domain: thepainmedication.com.es Reg. date: 2008-11-11 Exp. date: 2009-11-11 Owner: Alexey Avdeev Admin contact: wedge AA75225-ESNIC-F4 Name: Alexey Avdeev Organization: Email: avdeev@interlayer.net Telephone: +7.4957822901 Address: 2nd Novorublevskaya str. d.4 kv.29 City: Moscow Province: MSK Postal Code: 112315 Country: Russian federation Tech contact: wedge GL2760-ESNIC-F4 Name: gTec Ltd Organization: Email: support@gtec.ru Telephone: +1.7025208138 Address: Akademika Semenova street d.21 City: Moscow Province: Moscow Postal Code: 117042 Country: Russian federation Billing contact: wedge GL2760-ESNIC-F4 Nameserver 1: ns1.yourdomainplanet.com Nameserver 2: ns2.dnsspringnet.com Registrar: Arsys How to report this spam The Complainterator is configured to send removal requests to the registrars who sponsor these fraudulent sites. Add a link to this page as evidence. If you receive any spam which directly references the bigprx.com domain, complain to the Affiliate Program at cloudninelifestyle.com. Category:Pharma spam Category:Well-known Spam